Prodigal Son
by ekrolo2
Summary: After Thor fell in battle against the Serpent and Odin left in self imposed exile. The young Loki is the sole remaining Odinson and tries to continue his brothers work in hopes of redeeming himself. But he is targeted by various factions of the Nine Realms who want his head for his past transgressions. Post Fear Itself.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prodigal Son Part 1**_

_Loki (narration): The coming of the Serpent was foretold many eons ago. Odin, the now former king of Asgard, told the story many times to his children they told it to their own children but few save for Odin himself believed it would ever happen. _

_But after Asgard was destroyed at the hands of the mad man known as Norman Osborn, the gods of Asgard were left trapped on Earth without a proper home to call their own and I was presumed dead. But to the dismay of many of my fellow Asgardians, the details surrounding my death were greatly exaggerated and I was reborn as a 12 year old child with most of my memory and powers stripped away. _

_Thor found me and returned me to Asgard where he was the only one who saw any hope of me redeeming myself for acts I couldn't even remember doing. For a while it worked but then….. The same day the human Tony Stark proclaimed to all Midgard that humanity would help build a new Asgard, the Serpent returned with a vengeance. _

_Feeding upon the fear of every man, woman and child on Midgard, the Serpent reached his full power and was on the verge of raising Midgard to the ground but my dear brother Thor battled his mad uncle and with his last breath defeated the Serpent even if it ended up killing him. Now with him dead… and my "father" Odin gone to guard his mad brother until the end of time I Loki, former betrayer, murdered and trickster god of Asgard… Am the last Odinson…. …_

_It was a beautiful summer day on Midgard following the Serpents defeat at the hands of Thor and the Avengers with not a single cloud in the sky and the sun shinning brightly. But instead of being able to enjoy a day such as that, the Avengers and Asgardians could only think about the funeral to be held at the ruins of old Asgard. _

_Beings both sentient and non-sentient all converged on the site of the pyre, walking across the open, and ruin filled planes of Broxton, Oklahoma as they made walked across it in order to pay their respects to the god who helped save them and their respective realms countless times before. Among those walking to the site of the pyre were Thors wife, now widow Lady Sif and his adoptive brother Loki. Sif wore a black variation of her standard battle armor and a chain mail mask which covered her face. _

_Sif was a warrior through and through and she seldom allowed emotions such as sadness to be seen by others. But even now as she tried to keep her usual demeanor it was but it was nothing but a pointless attempt at a façade. Her walk was always upright and proper, now it was lumbered as if something heavily was weighing her down, her head was lowered ever so slightly and even through her chain mail mask, it was obvious the recent widow was struggling more with her husband's death than she wanted to let on. At her side was the recently revived Loki now simply a boy deprived of most of his abilities. _

_Unlike Sif who simply ignored everyone around here as they marched on, Loki looked around with curiosity and noticed people not only from the Nine Realms such as Dwarves, Light Elves, Dark Elves and such but beings from all over the known universe. He even noticed many humans approaching the pyre site as well. One Dark Elf caught his eye. _

_He was an older looking Dark Elf with long un-kept hair and a beard much the same way. He wore a long black robe with brown boots and a pair of golden earrings. The Elf noticed Loki was looking at him and he smiled at the boy. _

_Lerri (friendly): Hello there young Asgardian. _

_Loki (sorry): Forgive me, I didn't mean to stare. (Honest): I was just wondering why a Dark Elf would come so far from Svartalfheim. _

_Lerri (friendly): I can see why. It is true I and my people seldom leave our home world but Lord Thor personally saved me and my family many years ago during on of Malekiths rampages. While I may have lost my leg, Lord Thors involvement ensured I kept my head on and for that I have been eternally grateful to him ever since. It is for this reason I have come so far in order to pay my respects. _

_Loki (pleased): Yes that certainly sounds like Thor alright. _

_Lerri (curious): You knew him personally little one? _

_Loki (proud): Of course I'm his br- I mean apprentice. He was my master before he… _

_The young trickster looked away from Lerri and lowered his head after momentarily forgetting his brother's death. Lerri placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled at Loki once again. _

_Lerri (friendly): I understand how you feel little one, but believe me it gets easier as time passes on. All you can do now is honor your masters sacrifice and continue his work. In times like these I fear we will need more people like him more than ever before. _

_The boy smiled back at the Elf and continued walking with him once he saw Sif had long since left him alone in the middle of the crowd. After several more minutes of walking they had reached the site of the pyre. It was a large open area with a ruined tower on the northern side and several broken walls on the sides where the some chose to sit down. In the middle was a small construct made of wood with Thors body on top of it. Loki looked around and noticed Sif was standing at the forefront of crowd. _

_Loki (friendly): I'm sorry but I must go. Lady Sif is waiting there for me and I shouldn't let her do this alone. _

_Lerri (friendly/smiling): It's quite alright little one, may our paths cross again some day. Loki nodded at the elder Dark Elf and ran through the crowd and stopped upon reaching Sif. _

_Loki (sorry): My apologies, I was talking to a Dark Elf and- _

_Sif (distant): It doesn't matter, you're here now and we can begin. _

_The trickster nodded and followed his sister-in-law across the open field towards the body of Thor Odinson with all eyes from the Nine Realms and beyond upon them. Upon reaching his body the two simply stood there and watched him for the briefest moment realizing this was the last time they would see him. Sif stepped forward lifted her chain mail mask and kissed him on the forehead. _

_Sif (crushed): Good bye my love, may you know no fear… _

_She stepped away and allowed Loki to say his goodbye. _

_Loki (sad): Im sorry I failed you Thor… I tried to come and help you…. But I let you down like so many times before and for that…. I am truly sorry…._

_He backed away from the body, wiping away the tears from his face. Sif placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him for the briefest moment to reassure the boy. He smiled back at her as she took an unlit torch in her hand, using what little power he had Loki lit the torch and the two placed it on the wood and watched as Thors body was engulfed in the inferno. The others present save for Loki, Sif and the All-Mothers knelt with their heads lowered as they paid their respects to the fallen God of Thunder._

_But in the large crowd there was one Asgardian whose thoughts were on the young Loki. He was a taller man standing at 6"3 with a bald, tattooed head and face. A long brown beard which went to his belt and neatly kept. He had a wolf skin cloak over on his back and a pair of swords attached to his belt. The Asgardian looked at the crying Loki from afar and smiled at the boys certain and very near demise. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prodigal Son Part 2**_

_Loki made his way through the halls of the palace to the throne room where his "father" Odin once sat in. Usually the palace was a quiet and peaceful place but the change in leadership had the entire place in a stir. Servants and soldiers alike ran back and forth in all directions completely ignoring the former trickster God as if he were invisible._

_Approaching the doors to the throne room a pair of sentries standing at each end opened it for him and promptly closed them as he moved deeper inside. In the middle of the throne room stood Frigga, his "mother" and now one of the three rulers of Asgard._

_He quietly approached her, and she seemed oblivious to his presence. As he made his way to her she continued to stare at something on the wall._

_Loki (thoughts & annoyed): What is she staring at…._

_He turned his head and laid his eyes on an incomplete portrait of Odin with his sons, himself included, all standing next to him._

_Frigga (happy): Looking at this portrait I am brought back to the old days when we were a happy family when none of you argued or hated or mistrusted one another. (Curious): Do you remember any of this Loki?_

_Loki (respectful & nervous): I'm sorry All-Mother… But I don't. After I came back I have no memory of my old life, and honestly I am thankful for this... (Angry): I was a terrible, worthless and spiteful creature who didn't deserve to know any love or happiness, a creature that deserved despised by all._

_Frigga (disappointed): I see you've allowed your peers to taint the memory of the man you once were._

_Loki (curious): What do you mean?_

_Frigga (kind): It is true you did many terrible things in your old life Loki. What many, including you, failed to see about yourself save for me, and Thor was the potential and capacity for good buried under all that hate and jealousy for your brothers and father. This is why I asked for you to join me, come._

_She gestured for him to follow her which he did without question. They silently walked through the palace and entered the wondrous garden of Asgard, a place known throughout the Nine Realms for its unparalleled majesty and beauty. The two reached the center of the garden and sat on a bench near a pond and large tree._

_Loki (curious): Why have we come here exactly?_

_Frigga (happy): This is where you and I used to play all the time when you were a boy. It is also the place where I taught you magic in hopes to quell your growing jealousy of Thor. So I thought it was the right place to do it again._

_Loki (shocked): What?! Please don't take this the wrong way but have you lost your mind All-Mother?!_

_Frigga (smiling & happy): Please just call me mother, and no I haven't lost my mind. This may sound macabre of mebut I think your brothers and father along with your rebirth could be the best things to ever happen to you. For years you tried to catch up to them but you could never satiate your ambition and always found yourself wanting in comparison to them. Now that they are gone I truly believe you can grow up free of the things which corrupted you before and you can become a loved and respected hero of Asgard in your own right._

_Loki (sincere): I would like that… mother but I fear not everyone feels the same way._

_Frigga (serious): No they do not but no one said the path to redemption is an easy one._

_You will face many trials, and you will have to work hard to atone for your past transgressions in the eyes of many. (Sincere): But you will not have to do it alone, I am here for you Loki, , and I will not abandon you now when you need me most._

_Loki smiled and hugged Frigga who returned the gesture, but little did they know their exchange in the garden_

…_._

_Nirro, grandson of Lerri ran through one of the many dense and vast forests of Svartalfheim to the headquarters of the Accursed, a prominent faction of Dark Elves infamous for its brutal methods and its murderous leader Malekith._

_He was about 21 years old and was an average Dark Elf in many respects. He had the same basic features as his kin such as purple skin, pointy knife like ears and was as tall as the average Dark Elf standing at around 6"1._

_Nirro wore a set of brown leather armor consisting of a chest piece, boots, gauntlets with finger less gloves along with pads on the elbows, knees and shoulders for extra protection, on his back he had a quiver containing 40 steel arrows, a wooden curved bow and a pair of knives attached to the back of his belt along with some healing herbs._

_His pace slowed down upon reaching a large, pointy boulder sticking out of the ground in the middle of a small open field. Upon placing his hand on the large stone he uttered the words…_

_Nirro (in Dark Elf): Long live Asgard._

_The concealment spell placed on the boulder dissipated and revealed a metal door which lead to the Accursed headquarters. He looked around to make sure if anyone followed him and entered the base after noticing nothing suspicious._

_Malekith was the one who came up with the pass word much to the dismay of his lieutenants and future recruits who questioned why he would use such a sentence. His reasoning for it was the fact it was something completely unexpected that no one would come up with, especially considering their leaders long and violent history with theAsgardians and Thor in particular._

_Upon reaching the heart of the base Nirro saw a party being thrown with everyone smiling, laughing and drinking to their heart's content. Usually the mood in the base was tense and very formal which only added to confused him as to why things were so cheery now._

_Nirro (thoughts & confused): What in the Nine Realms is happening here?! If lord Malekith finds out about this he's going to-_

_Malekith (yelling & happy): Ah there you are Nirro!_

_The young Dark Elf's attention turned to an equally happy Malekith who was smiling and drinking ale with his closest lieutenant's: Grendell and Wormwood._

_Wormwood was the second in command of the Accursed and while he was short (about 5"3) and fatter than other faction members, his keen intellect and mastery of the art of transformation made him a valuable asset to lord was exact opposite standing at about 13 feet, clad in blood-red armor from head to toe and a large hammer in his right and only hand._

_Malekith (yelling & happy): Nirro my boy! Come over here and join us in this joyous occasion._

_The young Dark Elf approached the table where the three sat and took his place next to Malekith who gestured for him to sit there._

_Nirro (curious and respectful): May I what the reason for this celebration is?_

_Wormwood (happy & surprised): You mean you've not heard the amazing news?_

_Nirro shook his head and looked at Malekith for the answer._

_Malekith (ecstatic & smiling): My boy the gods themselves have smiled on us for Thor Odinson is finally dead!_

_Nirro (shocked): A-are you sure lord Malekith?!_

_Malekith (ecstatic & smiling): Oh I'm sure young one. In fact those Asgardian mongrels burned his wretched corpse on Midgard for all the Nine Realms to see! Oh I wish I could have been there but thankfully Wormwood here gave me a detailed description of the event._

_Wormwood (happy): Oh you should have seen it Nirro! All of those high and mighty Asgardian bastards knocked down a peg, crying for their fallen hero and their exiled bastard king Odin! I could hardly contain myself from laughing at their misery!_

_Grendell (annoyed): I still fail to see how either of you could be happy about this when our opportunity for vengeance is now forever out of our reach!_

_Malekith (smiling & casual): I too felt the same way Grendell but only for a fleeting moment. Once I realized what an opportunity this was I couldn't help myself but get giddy at what's to come next._

_Nirro (curious): Which would be what my lord?_

_Malekith (ecstatic & smiling): Oh nothing complicated I assure you Nirro. I simply intend to raise Asgard and its allies to the ground in the coming days with a little help from some... „friends". But we will have enough time to discuss this later, for now drink my boy and do try to enjoy yourself._

_He slid a cup of ale in Nirro's direction before the boy could question him further and smiled as Nirro wasted no time in drinking it and demanding another immediately._

…_._

_Biorn, the Asgardian who observed the grieving Loki and Sif on the day of Thor's pyre sat at the end of a wooden desk in a darkly lit room with 12 other heavily armed Asgardians. He served his guests drinks and plates with food a plenty both of which they were quick to devour._

_Once such formalities were out-of-the-way, Biorn raised his hand as a sign for his fellow warriors to silence and hear what he had to say._

_Biorn (formal & respectful): Firstly, I would like to thank you all for joining me here today for this endeavor. I have summoned you here because I consider each and every one of you not just my most trusted friends but my brothers in blood! (Inspiring & yelling): For have we not drank the finest of ale together?!_

_Asgardians (yelling): Aye!_

_Biorn (Inspiring & yelling): Have we not slain the mightiest of foes together?!_

_Asgardians (yelling): Aye!_

_Biorn (inspiring & yelling): Have we not had our way with some of the finest women in the Nine Realms?! (Joking): Well not together at least I don't think so._

_His fellow Asgardians laughed and allowed him to speak further._

_Biorn (serious): It is for these reasons and many more I have summoned you here to discuss a grave matter which threatens the very safety and newly found peace on Asgard. I speak of a creature so cunning he has outwitted beings who could rival our lord Odin in power and intellect! A creature that's poisonous tongue has corrupted the hearts and minds of countless across the Nine Realms! I of course speak of the fiend Loki, who still lives and breathes this very moment… I ask you my brothers in arms… (Curious): Does such a creature deserve to live?_

_Order was quickly lost as the Asgardians yelled in agreement and began speaking of his various crimes among each other to which Biorn smiled to. It served as confirmation that he had found the right people for what he intended to do. He raised his hand once again, quickly silencing the noisy warriors._

_Biorn (pleased): It seems… I have chosen well for what I plan to do._

_Asgardian (curious): Which would be?_

_Biorn (serious): To kill Loki of course._

_To be continued…._


End file.
